


You're taking me away?

by Stinacat



Series: Turnfreewood Bits and Pieces [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, turnfreewood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinacat/pseuds/Stinacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, cute, day in the life of Turnfreewood</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're taking me away?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Meg's Know video about hitman with Gavin, could not get this out of my head

Meg really expects Gavin to put her down as soon as he steps off the set. That’s why she’s slumped over his shoulder instead of hanging on to him. Except he keeps walking, giggles bubbling in the back of his throat and arms like a vice around her waist.

“Gav…Gav put me down, where are we going?”

The laughter has risen up in the back of his throat until it spills out of his mouth, and he moves a bit faster. “Shhh Turney.”

“I don’t…what are you doing?” She tries to twist around and see where he’s going, but it’s dark in this section of the building and she doesn’t want to move too much in case she sets them off balance and crashing to the floor. She’s had enough of her head being introduced to the floor for a lifetime.

“Ry! Ry I got you a present!” She can hear the grin in Gavin’s voice, but Meg barely has a chance to process it before she’s being put down. Laid down, would be more accurate.

She looks up at Ryan from where she’s now lying across his lap. “Hello.” His chuckle resonates deep in his chest and he shifts so that they’re both comfortable on the beanbag.

“Best present ever Gavin.” He says to the other man, smile wry where Gavin’s is wide open as he looks down at them, beaming like they’re the best thing in the world.


End file.
